A Trip to the Spirit World
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: Luna accidentally goes to the Spirit World while taking a nap one day, while there she accidentally gets Dharc and Hiita into a fight, R&R to see the outcome...


I know, I know, I've been neglecting to update my other stories, but hey, I've been way to busy lately, and just can't find the time to update :P, Ah well.

Summary: Luna ends up in the Spirit World one day while taking a nap, and ends up causing a fight between Hiita and Dharc, What will happen now?.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5D's, If I did we'd be seeing A LOT more Charmer cards :P.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few months since the incident with the Dark Signers, peace had finally returned to Neo Domino City. Yusei, Jack and Crow were all preparing themselves for the upcoming World Prix, Akiza, Leo and Luna were all going to enroll into Duel Academy, but that was still some ways off from starting, and today, the twins had nothing to do.

"Man, it's so boring!" came the male of the twins voice, Leo, he was laying sprawled out on the couch, constantly changing channels on the TV, much to his twin sister, Luna's, annoyance.

"Leo, will you please just pick a channel to stay on?"

"I would if there was something on!" Luna shook her head a bit, she'd never fully understand her brother. Luna sighed and stood from her seat, getting Leo's attention.

"Hm, Where ya going, sis?"

"I'm just going to take a nap for a while, if Yusei, Jack, Crow or Akiza comes by, come get me" Leo nodded and Luna left the room.

"Hm, I wonder if that Sushi we ate earlier has anything to do with it" Leo shrugged and continued to flip between channels, not aware that his twin had gone to the Spirit World by accident in her sleep.

**_____________**

**Spirit World**

**_____________**

Luna slowly awoke, she looked around and noticed she was in a grass field.

"Hm?, this looks like the Spirit World" this was confirmed when she saw Kuribon flying towards her.

"Hey there, Kuribon" she giggled a bit as Kuribon landed in her arms, she looked around a little before smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess it ain't so bad being here now that everything is back to normal, I guess I should find a village or something" Kuribon jumped out of her hands and guided Luna to a nearby village, one that looked like it was full of Spellcasters.

"Wow, there's a lot of Spellcasters around here" she smiled a bit when she saw Ebon Magician Curran chasing her twin, White Magician Pikeru, her jaw dropped when she saw a BIG building that looked like it could be a School.

"Dammit, freaking useless as hell lesson's" She heard a voice say from the front door, the door opened and out came a fiery haired Spellcaster with 4 others following behind her.

"I dunno, Hiita-san, they can come in handy, when your not getting on Mahado-sensei's nerves" this voice came from a girl with blue hair. The girl now known as Hiita glared back the girl.

"Urusai, Eria!" the girl now known as Eria just laughed at Hiita's outburst.

"Really, Hiita, if you want to get stronger you have to pay attention" this was the voice of a girl with brown hair and wore glasses.

"Says Aussa the Bookworm" the girl now known as Aussa rolled her eyes, sighing slightly.

"H-Hey, how about we all go out to eat a-and just forget all this?" this was the voice of a girl with green hair with a ribbon in it.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Wynn!, well, Dharc?, what do ya say?" the one known as Dharc had cole black hair and wore a annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever, I don't really give a damn"

"Then it's settled!, We're going out to eat!" Eria cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Hey, Kuribon?, ain't those the Charmers?" Luna whispered, Kuribon shook it's head 'yes' and flew over to them.

"Hey there, little guy!" Eria laughed as Kuribon flew around their heads.

"H-Hey!, Kuribon!" Luna ran after the Duel Monster, it was then they noticed Luna.

"Hey!, your that girl that helped out Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Eria spoke up, Luna laughed nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, T-That's me" Hiita walked over to the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"You're a lot younger then I thought the big hero would be" Dharc to walked over to Luna, he put his hand on her head, leaving it there for a second before moving it to his forehead.

"And a lot shorter"Dharc smirked a bit at her mad look.

"H-Hey!" Dharc and Hiita laughed a bit at her annoyance, Eria and Aussa shook their heads.

"Hey wait, I-I thought there was only four of you girls?, Eria for Water, Hiita for Fire, Wynn for Wind, and Aussa for Earth, W-Who's she?" Luna pointed up to Dharc, who growled and glared down at the young girl.

"The name's Dharc!, I control all things Dark!, and I'm a guy dammit!" Dharc yelled, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"O-Oh, S-Sorry!, you just looked sorta like a g-girl to me" Dharc continued to glare at the younger girl.

"Yeah, well I'm not, now get that through your tiny little head" Hiita smirked at Dharc's anger.

"Come to think of it, you do look like a girl, I mean, the Fortune Ladies are all girls, so maybe you ARE a girl after all, eh, Darky?" Dharc now turned his glare to Hiita.

"Don't, EVER, call me that!, and don't you compare me with those whores!, Speaking of, you'd fit right in with them with that outfit you wear" Dharc now smirked, as it was Hiita's turn to get angry.

"You son of a-!, I'LL MURDER YOU FOR COMPARING ME WITH THEM!" before anything could be done, Wynn lifted her staff to cause a gust of air to push Luna out of the crossfire.

"Oh yeah?, Bring it on, Sparky!" that did it, Hiita threw a punch at Dharc, but he easily caught it.

"Unlike you, I can actually fight in hand-to-hand" Dharc held onto her fist so she couldn't get away, he brung his foot around and kicked her in the side, Hiita got knocked back about 5 Feet.

"Is that so?, then I know now not to get close to you!" Hiita raised her staff, gathering energy into it, she swung her staff forward and out came a dozen or so Fireballs.

"You'll have to do better then that, Sparky" Dharc simply swung his staff and out came a dark orb that flew right through the fireballs and towards Hiita.

"Kareijutsu - Hisaki!**[1]**" Hiita swung her staff horizontally and out cam bursts of flames that evaporated Dharc's energy orb and caused flames to spread over the direction in which Hiita's staff pointed, Dharc jumped back as to avoid the flames.

"Tch, Yamireijutsu - Kokyuutai!**[2]**" Dharc held up his staff, dark energy swirled around his staff and began forming a dark blast.

"You wanna play it that way, huh?, Fine!, Kareijutsu - Okibikyuutai!**[3]**" Hiita held up her staff, flames surrounded it and began forming her own flaming blast.

"S-Stop it!, Fureijutsu - Koaori!**[4]**" Wynn raised her staff and a powerful gust of wind blew through, it knocked over Hiita and Dharc, making them loose their concentration and their attacks died out.

"I can't even trust you two alone outside of the Academy, can I?" Dharc and Hiita paled, they both turned and saw Mahado, or, Dark Magician, walking towards them.

"M-M-Mahado-sensei!" Mahado sighed and bit and turned to Eria.

"Eria, create some rain to get rid of these flames"

"Hai, Suireijutsu - Ooame**[5]**" Eria lifted her staff and down came the rain, heavy rain to be exact.

"As for you two, I'll let Doriado choose your punishment" at that, the two paled even more and looked like ghosts.

"A-Anybody but her!**[6]**" but they had no choice as Mahado grabbed the hood of Dharc's coat, and dragged him over to Hiita, before grabbing the coat of Hiita's hood and dragging the two back into the Academy.

"Alright, Eria, I think that's enough now" Eria nodded at Aussa's words and lowered her staff, the rain stopped falling, the remaining three Charmers turned to Luna.

"Heh, sorry about that, Hiita-san and Dharc-san fight all the time, so it ain't your fault" Eria spoke, sticking her tongue out while rubbing the back of her head.

"O-Oh, no, I still feel partly responsible for making them fight like that" Aussa shrugged.

"To be honest, we didn't know Dharc was a guy at first either, we only found out when Hiita pulled his pants down" at that, both Wynn and Luna blushed intensely, Luna nodded quickly.

"O-Ok, Ok!, Y-You don't need to say anymore!" Aussa laughed a bit, understanding the girls embarrassment.

"Alright, well, I better leave before I cause any more trouble, tell Mahado-san I'm sorry, bye!" Luna waved and ran off with Kuribon following her, Eria, Wynn and Aussa waved after her, before Eria turned to the other two.

"Hey, what do you think the Light Charmer will be like when he or she ever shows up?"

"I can only hope it won't be another one like Hiita and Dharc"

"Y-Yeah"

**___________**

**Real World**

**___________**

"Wake up!" Luna awoke to her brother shaking her shoulders.

"L-Leo?, what is it?" the girl lazily rubbed her eye and sat up.

"Yusei's here!, he said he's taking us out for dinner, come on!" Leo ran out the room as soon as he was finished with his sentence, Luna laughed to herself, she got up and changed back into her regular clothes, fixed her hair into it's usual pony-tails before going down stairs.

"Hey, Luna, have a nice nap?" Yusei spoke as soon as she came into the room.

"Try weird" Luna laughed and followed Yusei and Leo out of the room.

"Weird, you say?"

"Hehe, yeah, I accidently went to the Spirit World and got Hiita and Dharc into a fight"

"Hm?, the Spirit World?, well I'm glad your safe then".

"Hey!, Luna?, who's Hiita and Dharc?"

"Oh, there part of the Charmer archetype, There's Hiita who controls Fire, Eria who controls Water, Wynn who controls Wind, Aussa who controls Earth, and the new kid Dharc, who controls the Dark" Leo looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you didn't have a dream or something?, I mean, where's the Light Charmer then?" Luna gave him a annoyed look.

"There isn't a Light Charmer yet" Leo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head, Luna sighed and shook her head right as Leo began to talk with Yusei about what to eat.

______________________________________________________________________________

lol, I dunno what was going through my head when I thought this up XD. Maybe cause I wanted to write something like cause I know it wouldn't happen in the show _.

Anyway, Translations for the attacks:

**[1]**: Kareijutsu - Hisaki = Fire Spirit Technique - Flames.

**[2]**: Yamireijutsu - Kokyuutai = Dark Spirit Technique - Great Orb.

**[3]**: Kareijutsu - Okibikyuutai = Fire Spirit Technique - Blazing Fire Orb.

**[4]: **Fureijutsu - Koaori = Wind Spirit Technique - Great Gust.

**[5]: **Suireijutsu - OoameWater Spirit Technique - Great Rain.

Those are the Translations, as for the **[6]**, I kinda see Doriado being like Unohana from BLEACH, as she can look kind and sweet, but be strong and powerful, at least enough to scare the Charmers XD.


End file.
